Kiss Me
by AlwaysSandcastles
Summary: Robin thinks back on her relationship with Barney. Her POV about why she fell in love with Barney through just the looks, signs, reactions and strong respectful friendship both know it's true. It was always true for them, their friendship was legendary but so is their romance.


Hi, again, so I wanted to write something a little bit with Robin's POV on things that has happened between her a Barney. Now I have loved seeing Robin be more open about love and her actions speak loader than words. But, what he she had been thinking about kissing Barney ever since she met him. Yes, she thought at the time they first met that she would only want to sleep with him. She found him attractive at first glance and just recently broke up with her recent boyfriend. One who gave her one of her 5 dogs. So, what if she always saw something different when she got to know him better?

A series of short stories about Robin's view on her relationship with Barney.

* * *

_**Sandcastle In The Sand**_

_We used to go to the beach_  
_ Back when happiness was in my reach (so close)_  
_ On our favorite bench_  
_ We'd sit and talk and you taught me to French_  
_ You're good at pull-ups and have radical hair_  
_ I hate my dad, he's so unfair (you don't understand our love)_

_It's crazy_  
_ No one gets me_  
_ Castles wash away_  
_ Come back please_  
_ I changed my mind_  
_ Let's go all the way_  
_ I miss you_

**My First Kiss**

They sat on her couch watching my video, this was always so embarrassing to her. Anytime the gang saw her Robin Sparkles videos she instantly regrets showing them to them. But, sitting here with Barney laughing at how many times she had to run on the beach in slow motion chasing after the guy in the video is making her smile for the first time all day. With Simon visiting her, she felt 16 all over again it was a time when innocence was forgotten and all hope was still alive. She dated Simon but knew it would be a mistake to continue fixating on something that was never true. Simone never respected her, or took her seriously or even liked her enough to want to be her boyfriend. But, the feeling is different ever since she met Barney. He didn't know her or her past to judge her and it felt refreshing to have someone who gets her and understands that some secrets must be kept a secret. But, not this one...

Her Sparkles past was interesting but not interesting to her however Barney seems to like it and can't take his eyes off the TV every time they rewatch the video. It fascinates her that everyone in her past and present seems to not care about her Robin Sparkles days. But, Barney does seem to care which is kind of sweet. She looks at Barney who is still not paying any mind to her, he's just in awe of this newest video she suddenly just showed him. She thinks it's sweet that he's laughing and singing along with the song but all she wants him to do is look at her...

They watched the video again and they (her) gets more closer to him on the couch which each rewatch of the video and when he finally looks at her on the tenth rewatch she couldn't help but say. "Kiss me." Barney was taken aback with this sudden permission to kiss her and boy has he wanted to do that since he met her. He really likes Robin, but doesn't want to ruin their friendship or his (their) friendship with Ted. However, Ted wasn't on either ones mind right now all Robin wants to do is kiss him. She didn't realize this before but he has the most chiseled jaw line and wonderful plump lips that she had fantasized about for a while. It's only been three years since they met but there hasn't been a moment when she hadn't thought about kissing Barney. Her friend. Barney Stinson. The only friend she knew that never once judged her or changed her. He seemed to like her for her and that's the first time Robin was ever serious about something. She denied it for along time, their flirtations over the last three years always turned her on and there were times when she wanted to kiss him so badly that she had to take her mind off of it and focus on something else.

Sitting beside Barney watching him smile and laugh at her video was a bit of a turn on. He had been so sweet with her tonight and inviting him back to her place was her way of thanking him. But, ever since they came back to her apartment there hasn't been a moment when she didn't think about kissing her nice but good looking and awesome friend. "Are you sure?" He was a bit nervous but didn't want to push her into anything that they would regret later. "Yes, kiss me Barney. You were so nice to me tonight I want to repay you for being so nice." That was a lie, she had been wanting to kiss him for along time but that wasn't necessary to bring up at this time and moment. "But, what about our friendship I don't want to mess with what we have? God, I've always thought you were beautiful and wanted/fantasized about you all the time. But, I couldn't and wouldn't allow myself to ruin one of the best friendships I've ever had." Barney's main concern about kissing her was their friendship. He has had the hots for her since they met but didn't want to ruin this awesome bromance they have. "It won't mess our friendship up. I've fantasized about kissing you for along time I couldn't allow myself to do it because of the gang reaction to it. They never take you seriously and don't seem to even like you that much and I don't want them questioning us." Robin's serious about this, she had been so attracted to the guy in the suit with the blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes that she wanted to sleep with him that night they met.

"I don't care what they think of me... It's you I'm worried about the most. I can't lose you as a friend I like our friendship. When you bro'ed out with me playing laser tag and wingmanning me all I could think about after that is kissing you. But, I knew it would be risking our new friendship and our friendship with Ted." Barney knew this was wrong to think about but wanted to do this for along time and knew it would mean some consequences.

"You don't have to worry about me Barney. Your friendship means the world to me but I've been thinking about you a lot and since you were so sweet I want to repay you for tonight." He looks at her with this look she had never seen before it was this sweet, innocent gleeful look in his eyes. The next thing she knew was him kissing her.

That's their first kiss, it's a kiss the lasted along time in both of their minds but after that night she knew that Barney was different from all the other guys she's been with. After this night, the aftermath was so crazy but in the end they both knew it... It took way too long but they knew it. On their wedding day all they could think about is that one night back in Robin's old apartment kissing on the couch while watching her Sandcastle In The Sand video. Now, Robin's walking towards him looking so breathtakingly beautiful with that song they had their first kiss to playing as the wedding march.

"Hi." Is what she said when they met at the alter it was the only thing that came to mind. It was either a hi or nothing at all with just a smile. It was a "hi" with a smile and that's all it took for Barney to respond with his own "hi" and a bright but nervous smile on his face.


End file.
